Roads in the Overrealm
The roads of Ilmanor are of a very high quality in comparison to other lands ruled by the shadow. Most roads are very wide, and paved with stones. They were built centuries ago by the Alqans, and were built to support their Inertiacarts, and Go-wagons. In addition, wide pavements line the side of each road. The roads have fallen into disrepair over the centuries, but are still traversable, and allow quick access to the towns. The drinking fountains which normally line Angolian roads have fallen into disuse, and very few are still functioning. However, the milestones and direction pillars are still there, and in most case still standing. The same cannot be said for the locations they represent however. A lot of the signposts direct travellers to places long-since destroyed, serving as a sore reminder of what has been lost. The Riverway This road runs north from Daenor, and dissects Ilmanor, eventually arriving in Malidor. It follows the eastern bank of the Fornarda river, and is often used for vanguards and patrols, accompanying the slave and trade boats. The Malidoran end is heavily fortified, ensuring no one from the northern lands enters easily. Wide, and flanked by drainage ditches, the Riverway is the Territories' finest road. The Forest Road The Forest Road crosses the entire land of Ilmanor, running west from Tauron, and all the way to Mish'aka. Here the road ends, as the large bridge which once crossed the river Duinon has long since been destroyed. This road is not as heavily traversed as the Riverway, being neither a trade route, or heavily guarded. Nevertheless, it is still the second most important road in Ilmanor, and links the eastern and western territories. The forest road crosses the Fornarda via an immense bridge built centuries ago. The Blood Trail Starting just north of Daenor, passing through Lugmian and ending at Skullfort, the Blood Trail is the highest road in the realm, for the most part being constructed on a causeway. Passing through the hilliest regions of Ilmanor, the Blood Trail allows a glorious view of the surrounding lands. The Blood Trail is so named as it was the first road used by the Daenorrim to access Alqador; the immense engineering of the Alqans was used against them as the Scourge passed quickly and easily along their roads. The Road of the Damned Formerly a trade road, built by the Alqans, the road of the damned linked the major cities of Fraliel and Rhylsilome, at the same time passing through Marnole. As such, the roads are wide, with frequent (now ruined) inns along the path. The road now serves as a link between Lugmian and Blackswan, skirting the northern edge of the dreaded lands of Eglagor. Despite its importance, this road is rarely used. Its proximity to Eglador makes it undesirable, and recently several patrols have disappeared whilst travelling through the Forest of Lial. The North Trail The north trail was the first of two roads constructed by the Daenorrim. It is narrow and unpaved, and at times becomes nothing more than a small path. However, as it links Blackswan and The Three Towers, it is frequently travelled. Kimun'aza has taken it upon herself to line the southern end of the road with statues of herself, in all her glory. The Shadowroad The Shadowroad is another road built by the Daenorrim. Unlike the north trail, it is paved with stones, and quite wide. The road is lined with spikes, each with the rotting corpse of some orc, elf or human who incurred Kalimar's wrath. This road is used only by those who have permission from Kalimar, and is heavily guarded. Category:Ilmanor Category:Overrealm Category:Roads